We propose to purify a cytokinin-binding protein recently isolated in our laboratory and to investigate its chemistry and biology. In particular we hope to determine whether its association with the ribosome is fortuitous or biologically meaningful. In this way we anticipate being able to decide whether or not cytokinins play an active role in protein synthesis.